The Story So Far, Take Two
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: A new, updated version of my original Bully fanfic. Again, details Jimmy's experience at Bullworth with my take on things. Will probably be continued, unlike my first attempt.


**The Story So Far…, Take Two**

_By "Jimmy Hopkins" (ghost written by SonicTH228)_

_DISCLAIMER: The characters and setting belong to Rockstar Games, I claim no ownership of either._

I hate my life…

Things never work my way. I'm always getting blamed for the crap that happens around me. So you give out a few wedgies or make a kid's nose bleed once or twice? It's not like a little rough stuff caused the end of the world. But then a few kids who can't take a joke go running off to their mom or the teacher and suddenly everyone's pointing fingers at you. And on and on it goes…my life sucks.

The name's "Jimmy", "Jimmy Hopkins". I'm the latest guy to get dumped off at this "school" for bad kids. "Bullworth Academy"…just hearing that name makes me wonder why I give a damn. Supposedly this is the toughest school around. It's where all the kids who caused too many problems at their old schools go when mommy and daddy have had enough. I guess I earned my way here then, seeing as I can't name a school I haven't been expelled from. But…that ain't why I'm here. My mom dumped me off here so she and her arrogant dick of a new husband can spend a year doing the dirty bump in the Bahamas or whatever. "Dad's" a real class act, trying to be all tough and firm in front of mom…I see right through his b/s. But I'm here now and I've got bigger problems to deal with.

As soon as I'm out of the car, this woman walks up to me and starts gushing about how I'll love it here at Bullworth. I try to turn tail but she "guides" me to the right place. Apparently she works for the headmaster of the school, Dr. Crabblesnitch and has a 'deep connection' with the guy (of course, you can interpret that however you want…). As soon as I'm through the gate, three punks start harassing me. No one here even knows my name and I'm already on someone's hit list? Psh…I could take these guys if I wanted but frankly I don't want to cause any trouble…yet. I just kept walking towards the main building.

I make it to the headmaster's office and…as soon as I'm through the door, Dr. Crabblesnitch blindsides me with a bad attitude. The stick is so far up this guy's ass I'm surprised he doesn't have back problems. He rattles off my rap sheet as if he's trying to send a message; it's just words, what else ya got? I seriously doubt you're gonna clean up my act if you can't even see what's going on out there in the yard. That chick who met me at the front gate is apparently named "Ms. Danvers", the assistant to the headmaster. Once I'm done hearing out Crabblebitch and his crap, Ms. Danvers tells me to put on my uniform at the boys dorm. As I'm walking out, I see the school's crawling with prefects but they really don't help that much as the chaos around here is clearly not caged. I guess I'm okay with that…I need a way to express myself, ya know?

When I get there, I see the place is about as run down as the rest of this joint. As soon as I walk under the arch, I run into some guy who wants to mess with me. The "Bullworth Welcoming Committee" is making me feel right at home, I swear. Seeing as sooner or later this place is going to know who I am, I guess now's a good time to start. The kid's an obvious poser and I teach him a couple of new tricks before he's running off like a bitch (smacks straight into a wall, love it). As soon as he's out like a candle, this big meatbag tries to ambush me from behind. I'm about to give him the same treatment but one of the suits breaks it up. Whatever, I'll spare him the fat lip and myself the sore fist. I step inside the dorms and immediately this guy comes up to me. He's all buddy-buddy with me; likes to use the word 'friend'. I'm not in the mood to introduce this guy to the floor so I hear him out. He yammers on about how I'm at the toughest school in the country and having someone on your side is important…blah, blah, blah. Still, I ain't gonna refuse free help of someone who's familiar with this place. He shows me over to the soda machine. While I'm walking over, someone shoves me…damn I am REALLY getting pissed at all this…but I let it slide, they'll all get what's coming to 'em soon enough. I buy a soda and that levels me out.

I go into my room to throw on my uniform. Whoever was here before me probably cared less than I do because the room is a sty. Eh, no big deal, I'll decorate this crapshack later. I put on the uniform and immediately I feel like a tool. I'd burn this thing if I had my way but right now I don't wanna stand out so I'll play along with this act until I get to know this place better. After I'm dressed this stupid-lookin' kid strolls into my room and introduces himself as "Pete Kowalski". The guy is an utter prick but at least my "friend" from before puts him in his place. I learn the other guy's name is "Gary" from Pete but if I wanted to know his name I could've gotten it. He's got a real mean streak in him but I could get used to it. I leave the dorm, overhearing some guys giving a nerd some trouble. Can't say I wouldn't do the same but this isn't the time or place.

I head back towards the main building on the campus. On my way over there, someone pushes me. Now I'm really sick of this crap so I finally let loose and give this ass my calling card. I rough him up but don't hang around to finish the job since I'd rather see what Gary wants than to get in trouble. Gary's waiting in the main hall and decides to lead me around the school. As soon as I'm around the corner, we bump into that big meatbag from the dorms. Gary says his name's "Russell". He confronts me but since I've got other things on my mind besides smacking him around, I pay him a couple of bucks to get off my back. After he's gone, Gary comes up with his first good idea: busting into Russell's locker and teaching the bitch a lesson. I've got experience doing this so I crack the lock in seconds ("5-17-24") and "borrow" a sweet-looking Bullworth cap. Of course, the prefects are everywhere and one shows up to crash the party. I break off from Gary and hide out until it's clear.

Once we're back together we take another quick run and bump into this fat girl who's coming out of the restroom. Gary says she's "Eunice" and she says some kid took her chocolates. Not going to say I didn't see that coming…but I agree to help her out anyway. I go down the hall and end up at the boy's room, where this guy is enjoying the box of chocolates. I "convince" him to give up the goods but I guess I went a bit too far. The suits catch wind of what I'm up to and I have to bolt before I get into trouble. I duck out of sight and soon enough the heat's off again. I bring the chocolate back to Eunice and she rewards me…with a kiss. Sheesh, what a pig! I'd have thrown her on her ass but she's gotta weigh at least twice what I do! We bolt and go over to the cafeteria so Gary can introduce me to the various types here at Bullworth. Nerds, jocks, preppies…it's the usual bunch of monkeys you'd find anywhere else. After that the bell rings so I guess it's time for class. Since I don't really want to earn a bad face with the school right now, I'll be in class…today.

I may have a reputation as a bully but I can buckle down and do a good day's work too. The class is Chem 1 and I ace the assignment for the day. On top of that, I come away with some firecrackers from the experiment. Seeing as there's no action until afternoon classes, I figure I'll just chill at the dorms. On my way out, though, Crabblesnitch decides to "chat". He talks as if I'M the problem. He's clearly turning the blind eye to this place if he can say something like that with a straight face. Once that waste of time is out of the way I'm about to return to the dorms but then this dick named "Davis" just HAS to start something. I must not be thinking straight because I decide to run after him. I chase him over to the auto shop where he and his crew have laid an ambush. Unfortunately, he picked the wrong guys to back him up because they all snap like twigs. Once they're dealt with I take on the chump himself. He's a real tough guy; so tough that he has to stand on top of stack of barrels instead of taking me on himself. It doesn't take much to knock him off his perch and I take his slingshot as a prize. I know what you're thinking and I agree: it's a freaking slingshot. Are we in third grade? But I can't complain since I need some equipment if I'm going to survive around here.

That stupid brawl made me late for class! I rush back to the main hall and make it in the door in time (but not before getting one or two prefects on my tail). English 1 and the assignment's easy enough, I get an A. Outside Russell's waiting to get more acquainted with me. This time I try to apologize to the guy and he actually takes it. Guess that means I'm starting to get through to the lowlifes around here.

Done with class for the day, I figure why not screw around for awhile. While I'm making up my mind on what to do first, someone trips me. You really wanted to do that? I make him wish he had reconsidered but not before one of the prefects sees me. I try to get away but I run into another prefect and this time, I go down. He drags me up to the headmaster's office where Crabblesnitch tries to lay down the law. Sorry, buddy, you still don't have a clue. In and out, I'm back among the inmates. I've still got some time to burn so I decide to break into another locker. But while I'm at work, another punk pushes me. I try to take him out but the prefects catch up to me again. Not letting you catch me this time! I shove him off and then make a break. I hide out and then find my way to another locker to attempt another break-in. This time it works and I snatch a pair of gym pants for my troubles.

I can't resist the call of a fire extinguisher, so I snatch one from one of the walls and go on a bit of a rampage with it. Of course, here come the prefects again so I jump into another trash can. I figure I'll check out the girls bathroom before I leave and…ah, leave my mark. Yeah, they know a guy was in there but who cares? By this point the school's closing so I try to get out of the main building before the prefects toss me out. They try to grab me but I'm still too quick and I run back to the dorms. Once I'm back, I'm greeted by a bully messing with a fat kid. While I don't normally like to stick up for the kids I'd be messing with myself, I felt good-hearted so I smacked the guy around some…nah, just messing. I've gotta have my late night fun. I threw on my PJs and decided to check out the arcade game in the dorm before going to bed. Eh, nothing special, I'd rather play _Carjack III: Motor City Massacre_. Once I'm bored I turn in for the night.

So, what do I think of this place? It's a hellhole, no doubt. Everyone's egos are off the scale and you can't take a step around here without someone trying to pick a fight with you. The administration is crap and I've already made more enemies than friends. The next morning everything seems well…guess Gary's got something he wants to say to me. Eh, whatever, the guy's my only free pass around here. But even with all the problems…I guess I'm starting to like it here…heh…

_The end…?_

_(A/N: I found Bully: Scholarship Edition at a local Goodwill and upon seeing it, I remembered what fun I had writing my first Bully story. So, in an effort to revisit that story, I bought the game and started it over. I've redone my original story of being at Bullworth for the first day and this time, I hope I might be able to continue it (possibly). So stay tuned and see if I add more!_

_P.S. – You may have noticed some of the wording is similar to my original fic. I wanted it that way since I liked some of the phrasing I used. I was reading through my original story while playing through again to see what parts I wanted to keep and what I wanted to change.)_


End file.
